Typically computer systems require a radiation apparatus for an integrated circuit semiconductor device. Such a radiation apparatus is used to radiate heat generated by a central processing unit (CPU) and is typically composed of a heat sink type.
For example, a heat sink is a block or plate which is made of a material that has an excellent heat conduction, such as aluminum or an aluminum alloy. Such a block or plate has fins as an assembly on its upper plane. Such a block or plate is for heat conduction and is attached, in contact with and connected to an upper surface of the central processing unit (CPU). When heat is generated while the central processing unit (CPU) is operated, generated heat is conducted to a heat sink and then removed through convection. However, the above-mentioned heat sink has some drawbacks, such as low heat removing efficiency.
Various attempts have been made to increase heat removing efficiency. For example, a fan has been added to the heat sink. Such a fan can convect generated heat through fins. Accordingly, the heat removing efficiency can be increased due to compulsory heat convection by the fan. However, there are also some problems with the fan, such as limited space for a fan to be established in the heat sink. Such problem associated with limited space is not compatible with a recent trend toward small-sized portable computers, such as notebook computers. In this regard, a notebook computer has little room for a fan.
Accordingly, there is strong need for a radiation apparatus which can efficiently radiate heat generated by the integrated circuit semiconductor device of a small-sized electronic system. Particularly, a radiation apparatus for a portable computer is needed which radiates more heat due to its larger central processing unit (CPU) volume in a slim electronic system.